Origins
by DeafVaderbs
Summary: When Hange thinks she’s about to die, her savior is an abnormal? Or an au with a plot you haven’t seen before. Titan!Eren (Excuse the bad summary)
1. Even atheists pray in dire times

Screams filled the air as the soldiers were plucked from trees and the ground, one by one. "There's too many of them!" A recruit screamed with panic. Hange's eyebrows drew even closer together, tighter than her grip on the horse reins, so tight that it worsened her headache.

She urgently threw her arm out and yelled on the top of her lungs: "Hit northwest! Regroup with Erwin's squad at the old grain mill!" Soldiers hurriedly changed directions in thick of the green, desperate to escape the giants.

Hange quickly pulled her gun, and a purple smoke flare, as they earlier had agreed should everything go south, the purple flare would be used to signal the other squads for support.

Hange covered her left ear and raised her right hand as high as possible before pulling the trigger, that created an enormous bang, and trail of smoke, far higher than any of the trees.

After quickly putting away the gun, she turned to Mike. "If anything happens to me, leave me! Don't try and save me, then you'll end up dying too-" Mike was about to interrupt her, but she wouldn't let him, "No, it's not up for discussion Mike, you need to listen!" Urgency clear in both voice and eyes. "Should anything happen to me, you have to be the one lead the recruits to the mill, and fire the flare! Otherwise Erwin and Levi won't know where to find you, got it?"

She saw him hesitate for a second, before his eyes steeled with determination, and gave her a sharp nod. Satisfied, Hange turned her focus back to the forest, trying to find the quickest route to the mill.

Avoiding the titans on horseback became more difficult, as more and more arrived.

"We are getting swarmed!!" A recruit yelled in panic. "Fuck" Hange muttered under her breath, as sweat rolled down her back. Eyes darting in every direction, trying desperately to avoid being sprung by a titan. A scream resounded in the forest, as yet another soldier was trapped by a gigantic hand, knowing the fate that awaited him.

While being distracted by the shriek of horror, Hange didn't notice the hand quickly approaching her.

Just as it was about to grab her, her focus snapped back, and she tried to evade the limb with partial success.

She managed to evade the grip of the monstrosity, but got knocked off of her horse.

 _'Shit, I need to get to the treetops, and if I manage to do that, I'll be lucky to make it all the way to the mill with the small amount of gas the canisters contain.'_

"Well, at least Mike is keeping his promise" she huffed out as she scrambled to her feet, seeing Mike instantly take charge, though not with the lack of emotionally hurt.

He knew the chances of survival without a horse, far from backup, in the midst of a titan horde.

"Okay, gotta be quick, gotta be clever" Hange mumbled to herself, sprinting out of the way of a gigantic foot.

While evading hand after foot, she scanned her surroundings, trying to find a way to safety in the trees. _'Shit, I can't see any openings. Too many titans, all blocking my way, taking a chance here is too risky. The risk of being caught is bigger than the chance of me 'flying' safely'_

She looked to a 10 meter class right behind her (which she in any other situation would have gushed over, it had everything! The big round tummy, a gruesome handsome smile, big strong killer hands, and so on, and so on), and got the most risky and brilliant idea of a lifetime.

"You can do this" she grunted, trying to hype herself.

With a yell, the scientist shot her grappling hooks through the legs of the beauty titan, into the trunk of a tree, only a few meters above the ground, resulting in more bruises as she skimmed the ground as she shot forward.Narrowly evading the titan's hand, she was more successful than her last attempt.

 _'Okay, so stick to the ground, yeah. It will be a bit more painful, inconvenient, bulky, difficult to maneuver, and wow this is a shitty way to travel with 3dmg._

 _But it will heighten my chances of escape if I stay close to the ground. I will only have to watch out for feet, and they can't pluck me out of the air'_

She gritted her teeth as she continually glided over the ground, slashing a heel here, and cut of a foot there. She hated the thought, but she knew she had to go another direction than her squad, since they had left such a big scent trail, that would only continue with time, and therefore continue to attract the behemoths.

No, her chances of survival laid with getting off the track, get to a tree top a little ways away from the track: close enough that if the scouts were to use the same route home, but far enough that the titans that followed the scent trail wouldn't change their course for a nearby snack.

 _'Here goes nothing!'_

The plan was a good one, but was getting increasingly harder as titans continually got lured from all around even as she got further and further away from the track, and her canisters lost more and more gas by the second.

 _'If I don't make a break for it soon, I won't have enough fuel to pull me to the top of the trees'_

She was low on fuel, low on energy, in pain, and more frustrated than ever, seeing her chances of survival beginning to slip out of her grasp.

"If there's a god, of any kind, please let me make it" huffed in fear, desperation truly beginning to set in. Only mere seconds after the plea did her canisters sputter, and lost the ability to give the much needed agility and speed. _'Oh fuck you God.'_

She landed hard on the ground, breaking at least a couple of bones, on rolled on the ground until she slammed into a tree trunk, knocking whatever sliver of breath she had left, out of her lungs.

She laid there for a only seconds, but it felt like hours, as her several body parts seared with pain. Even though Hange felt like she was going through hell, she could not only hear, but feel the vibration of the footsteps of the true get closer.

Broken and battered, bloody and wheezing, and in no condition to even move, she staggered to her feet. _'I will not go down without a fight!'_ she screamed in her head, as she saw several titans getting within grabbing distance. But even with the fire burning in her soul, the will to live shining in her eyes, and a battle screech on tongue, her body shook from the pain and bruising, causing to her lose the grip of one of her blades.

One of the faster titans crouched down, and reached out to grab her. Hange viscously slashed at the hand with her remaining blade, cutting of several fingers. It was a small victory, for only a few seconds later, another titan reaches for her.

Even though she fought with all that she had, it wasn't long before her slashing and hacking was unable to protect her any further.

As she was grabbed by a ten meter class she thought: _'this is it.'_

With exhaustion and pain weighted her every limb, she loosened her grip on blade, her sight going blurry.

As the titan agonizingly slowly drew the fist closer, Hange absently noted the arrival of a new titan. It looked like an abnormal, physically but also because it looked like it was ready to pounce on the titan whom was now about to but her head off.

 _'Looks like there's about to be a food fight over me_ ' she thought, as everything went black.


	2. The unforgiving one

Sorry for the wait, here's the second chapter!:)

Birds started chirping, singing their praise for the sun, awakening creatures of all sizes from their slumber. The sun's soft and early rays gently filtered through the treetops' thick coverage. More animals joined the birds in their song: frogs, crickets, and so on.

Dew clung to every surface, the petal of a flower, a blade of grass, a leaf hanging from a log. As the air slowly warmed up, and the amount of noise and light increased in the thick forest, a pair of lids began to flutter open.

Emeralds blinked away sleep, as the figure slowly rose from his resting spot. He yawned, stretched his enormous limbs, and sighed.

Another morning, another day.

He started strolling through the forest, mulling over the past, dreaming about the future.

He was pulled out of his musing, when he reached the lake.

Same as any other summer day, refreshingly cool. And wasn't that a funny sensation, for a titan who's blood is so hot that it vaporizes if taken out of it's container.

The behemoth sat down by the edge, cupped his hands in the water and brought them to his mouth. He trilled as the cool liquid slid down his tongue, tickling his throat. Though he had no need for nutrition or hydration, he found it funny to drink the cool water.

For it quickly turned to steam (it didn't take any effort using water, compared to when he had to make from his own body, plus water was fun), and then he blow it, try and imitate one of the humans he had seen smoking.

That was a long time ago. He frowned. Maybe he should move again, go south? Maybe north, who knows? He sure doesn't. Maybe he should try and see how they're doing?

As he thought of this, an odd smell hit him. He sniffed. He recognized that smell. It'd been so long since he last had smelt it, that he'd almost forgotten it. His heart filled with dread as he realized what the smell was.

Human blood.

He sprang to his feet, frantically tracking the smell.

What was a human doing outside it's precious walls?! Was there more than one? How many titans had found it? Found THEM?! Would he be to late to help?!

He stopped running as he was met by a massacre. Limbs and intestines thrown all over the place. Blood painted the trees, and stained the grass. Dead eyes starting every which way, left by picky titans.

Rage, grief, and disgust, all but boiled in him.

He would find the monsters who did this, he would get revenge, he would-

Human. Titan. he smelled them. As he sprinted towards the source of the smell, a guttural roar left his lipless jaws.

 _Rescue. Protect. Revenge!_

It took him only seconds to reach the sources of the smells.

The little human jumped around, expertly evading the titan hands and feet, though it was evident that it was beginning to tire. It wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer.

Just as he was about to pound the beasts, one of them managed to grab the human, making him freeze in place.

With fire burning in his eyes and heart, a roar ripped itself from his throat. He ripped the gigantic hand holding the human off of the titans arm. Quickly and gently he placed the evaporating hand, containing the now unconscious human, in the higher branches that the other shorter titans wouldn't be able to reach.

Confident that the human would be safe for now, he turned back to the bloodthirsty monsters. Another growl made its way out his throat.

He would make them _pay_.


	3. Hands full

Hangee awoke to a massive headache, making her groan. And as she became more aware, pain started blooming all over her body.

She opened her eyes and winched against the light. It wasn't bright by any means, probably late evening actually, but with a concussed head, it was still a bit too much.

She took a deep breath and immediately regretted it, as pain flared up in her lungs, making har cough. 'Damn, that's at least one cracked rib, bruised at best.'

She grunted as she slowly sat up, struggling with all her pain, and groaned when she reached her goal. She sighed as she started checking herself, to get an idea of how badly injured she was. After double -triple- checking, she deemed that she probably needed a splint for her left leg, but otherwise no immediate medical attention.

'Damn lucky I survived that' she thought. Then a frown took it's place on her face. 'How did I survive that?' Confusion and dread pooled in her stomach, and she started to look around, try and figure out where she was.

She was on a bough, about 20 meters above the ground. The tree she was in was in the outer skirts of the forest, but she didn't recognize her surroundings. Close by was a lake giving into a river, a dozen different wildflowers, and several herds of deer, rabbits, and other animals. It was beautiful, and totally unknown to her. She wouldn't be surprised if she had died and went to heaven.

'But then God'd have to be pretty sadistic to let me still be in all this pain.' The thought made Hangee snort, which in turn made the pain in her lungs flare up again, which, in turn, made her regret breathing at all.

'But then again, the only parts of the forest I've seen is the brush surrounding the roads. But this could also be an entirely other forest.' Hangee frowned again.

'How did I even get up here?.. Somebody must have saved me, there is no other possible explanation. But they'd have to be pretty good then, 'cause I'm pretty sure that that amount of titans would have been too much to handle for me, even in peak condition.'

As she grumbled over this, the sun started it's descend, coloring the sky orange, and chilling the air.

'Geeze, you would think if somebody bothered to save you from certain death out in nowhere, they would stay around...'

Hangee's mouth was dry as paper, and her stomach grumbled. "Ugh..." she laid down again, wondering if she would die of starvation, just after surviving what she would describe as a titan food orgy. She snorted again, her lungs flared in pain again, and Hangee let out a frustrated groan.

'Why do I even bother?.. Living?' She rolled her eyes. She looked back to the now flaming red sky, as if it held all the answers. But of course, it didn't, because surprise, surprise, it was the sky. It wasn't exactly a wise old man, whom had seen all, knew all, and wove stories from the stars it held.

Okay, she was totally getting delirious now: "Ugh, will someone save me from my boredom already!?" She yelled out. Seconds after, the ground starting started shaking, and the telltale thumps of a titans footsteps coming closer, making Hangee stifle a scream of frustration pull her hair.

"Why?!" she whispered heatedly "what is wrong with me!? Why do you hate me, god?! What did I do!??" The footsteps were close now, like, really close, and Hangee wondered if she should try and play dead.

'You're not a god damn beetle, get it together!' She scrunched her eyes tightly, as if since she wouldn't be able it, it wouldn't be able to see her. Logic. The rumbling of the earth and the sound of footsteps stopped just beneath her, almost as if it was mocking her.

It was deadly quiet and her dread grew. Why was it so quiet?! Suddenly, an enormous finger poked her, and she couldn't stifle her startled yell. She sat up instantly, and darted her head to the right, towards where the finger had poked her.

But there was nothing there. Her eyebrows furrowed, she could have sworn... With her heart hammering in her chest, she slowly peered over the side of the bough. What she found left her gaping. A titan, obviously, but not just your normal-everyday-type of titan. No, this was a god of beasts. It had the physic as if it was chiseled in stone, rippling muscles, proportional limbs, and the most captivating emerald eyes she'd ever seen. Oh how she could just stare into those eyes for the rest of five minutes left of her life.

'Right, lean back, out of the grip of a beautiful titan that you can't fight off... Not that I would kill such a magnificent creation'

But even as she thought it, she couldn't move, and it would seem that that was also the case for the titan.

Minutes passed, but neither of them moved. The sky was now turning a dark purple, and the chill air turned cold. Only when Hangee started shaking did the titan move.

It very slowly extended it's arm towards her, but then stopped, as if it was afraid that it was scaring her.

That made her giggle. As if some thoughtless hunk of a titan would care for what it considered a snack. But then she looked back down at the titan, and it looked surprised... It had facial expression! Hangee gasped, the titan's ears twitched.

Hangees mouth fell open. It's eyes darted to her mouth.

"No way... no way, no way, no waynowaynowaynowayNOWAY!" She screamed with glee. The titan frowned and flattened it's ears. "YOU'RE AWARE!"

it let out a confused whine. "Are you trying to communicate with me?!" She asked it, absolutely ecstatic. It narrowed it's eyes at her and huffed.

Hangee let out a squeal, and the titan rolled her eyes at her. It had apparently decided that it no longer had to treat her like she was a cornered animal, since it now grabbed her without hesitation.

Hangee let out a squawk, but didn't resist. There wasn't really any point to it. She wouldn't be able to flee or fight if the titan wanted to eat her, but it didn't seem like it would. No, if so, it would have done so from the start.

What it actually did, was carefully cradle her to it's chest, and sit down. As it leant it back against the trunk of the very same tree, it looked down at her. As Hangee thought about this strange titant's behavior, she gradually relaxed as the titan's abnormally high temperature warmed her up.

As she wondered why it still held her to it's chest, she grabbed it's finger. She frowned when she pulled her hand towards herself, seeing it covered in dirt. She turned around,"Why is your hand dirty?" She looked it in the eye, but received no other answer but it closing it's eyes.

That was weird, but not as weird as why this random titan suddenly decided to be her personal body heater. Like who just stumbles upon some random person, and decides to keep them warm? Take care of them...

"A-HA!", something clicked in Hangee's brain, "YOU were the one that saved me, wasn't it?!!" She asked gleefully. The Titan subtly nodded, and gave her what she was pretty sure was a smile. "Oh, you understand me!", she whispered.

The titan huffed as it cracked open an eye, and stared down at her. Then up at the sky, then back to her, and it's facial muscles contorted. Hangee guessed that it was equivalent of her raising her eyebrow, but since it didn't have any...

Her eyebrows furrowed, "What?", she looked up to see what the titan had looked at but only saw the moon. She looked at the titans face again and asked dumbly "What?" yet again. The titan let out a grunt, and closed it's eye.

Hangee's eyes widened, "OH! You want me to go to sleep!" She looked down at the hand she was sitting in. She shuffled across it with minor difficulty(she'd fix her leg in the morning), and nestled up to the titans chest. "I can do that" she softly whispered, and finally let the exhaustion take over.


	4. Bootylicious Beast

_Woops, accidentally deleted some of the story, and didn't notice untill I'd already posted. Sorry for the wait, I only made a plan about the plot reveal, so I don't know how to write anything else/_

 _You're welcome to comment, let me know what you think:)_

The soft sound of birds chirping made Hangee slowly stir. Her eyes fluttered open, squinting as they tried to focus. She yawned as she sat up, and smacked her lips.

"Man, that's the weirdest dream I've ever had" Hangee chuckled as scratched her lower back. She frowned as she finally took a look at her surroundings, seeing nothing but pale, flesh coloured, smooth rock.

"No, that doesn't make sense." She muttered as she grabbed her chin, her face set in a frown. "I've never seen this type rock in any forest before, and I've certainly never encountered a pale stone that soaks up more heat than dark..." she wondered aloud, touching the warm, soft rock.

Hangee froze. She slowly turned, and looked up. "Oh. My. God." She'd died and gone to heaven. It was clearly the only logical explanation. For she was cradled in the hand of the most alluring and captivating God to ever exist.

She started frothing.

A deep rumble sounded, but Hangee was too far gone to notice. A gigantic head bent down to take a closer look at her, frowning at seeing the goggled human having what seemed to be a minor seizure. Rumbling once again, this time in concern, the behemoth gently pushed it with a single finger.

The human screamed at the action, and he immediately withdrew the finger again, in fear of hurting the human. The human looked up at him with twinkling eyes, drool running down it's jaw. He once again frowned, but this time in confusion. He had never seen any human acting like this one before.

He grumbled, as if trying to communicate with it. It squeeled again. His ears flattened against his head in discomfort of the high pitch, which only seemed to further escalate the problem. He whined while trying to figure out, how to stop the human from making the horrible noise. The solution he came up with, was to put his finger against the little person's mouth. Or rather, it ended up against it's face, as his finger was so big, and the human head so small. Surprisingly enough, it worked.

They sat in complete silence, the only sound to be heard, was the rustling of trees, birds singing and animals skittering over the forest floor. When he was sure that the human had calmed down, and was unlikely to start screaming again, he slowly withdrew his finger.

"Oh my God" the human breathed out. "You're really real, it wasn't just a dream, and look at you, oh so handsome, so sexy, you're like my wet dream come true." It blushed, looking at his well defined muscles, sharp jawline, soulful emerald eyes. The comment made him frown once again, definitely not liking the idea of being sexualized, especially not by a tiny human. Just the thought of engaging in any kind sexual act with the tiny creature in his hand, made him shudder.

He looked down at the human once again, only find that it was trying grope his chest. He grunted, and sent it a disapproving gaze. It looked startled, "OH! Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, it's just, I've never seen a titan with such a well preportioned and astounding physic before! I mean look at you, you man-like God!"

He raised his nonexistent eyebrow, face set in an unimpressed expression, though was internally keening from the praise.

"I want to ask you something..." the small creature faux whispered. He lent in closer. "Are you a horse? 'cause I want to ride you!" He leveled it a dead stare, curling his toes to neither cringe or start laughing.

"Okay, wait, I got a better joke! Are you a tree? 'cause I usually cut your likes down!"

He raised his chin, taunting it, beckoning it, to keep talking.

"What? You think that you could do better?!" the human challenged him, hands on it's hips. He smirked at it, and he could see the instant regret on it's face. "Wait, no, never mind, I TAKE IT BA-" it was broken off as he descended on it, rolling out his tounge, unloading a barrel of saliva on its head.

It spluttered, spitting out what it had gotten in it's mouth, while trying to whipe the rest off, but only managing to further smear it. " This so gross! And that's coming from me! ME! Zoe 'only-takes-showers-when-forced-by-Levi' Hangee!!"

He let out a garbled sound, his version of a chuckle. "Can you, like, bring me to a stream or something, so I can wash your spit off of me?!" it asked him, surprisingly with a lack of anger and annoyance. He smirked at it, and shook his head no. It gasped in faux offence, clutching it's chest dramatically: "Why I never!"

Just as it was to startinh rant, he smiled and tapped his nose. The human looked confused. "What are you trying to tell me? That I stink! Thanks, but I already knew that, you bootylicious beast!" He shook his head once again, and then made eye contact with the human. Looking dead serious, he tapped himself, then pointed to the forest, tapped his nose, and at last pointed at the human.

The human continued to look confused. He huffed, and started once again, but this time he pointed at his tounge, then at human, and the his nose. He would have made an X, but he was currently using one of his hands to hold up the human, that he was trying to communicate with. Instead, he wagged his finger. It was quiet for a moment, before the human unsurely spoke up: "You want to.. Go into the forrest? Because I smell... Like your tounge? And it's... Bad?"

He made once again an unimpressed face. He could see the gears turning in the smaller creature's head, face lighting up as a light bulb when it came up with a better guess. "Are you telling me, that when I'm covered in your saliva, my smell is masked against other titans?!!" it asked eagerly. He nodded with a satisfied huff. It looked rightfully awed at his genius.

"I have so much to learn from you." it muttered, looking him in the eye with a smile. "I hope that we'll become great friends, you and I."


	5. You can lead a horse to water

_Sorry for the wait guys!_ _If anyone want to be my beta, or help find one, that would be very nice! :)_ _(I can't seem to make anything work?)_ _Anyway, enjoy!_

Deciding that they'd been sitting around long enough, he placed his left hand on the ground to push off of. Slowly standing, while still cere fully holding the human in his right hand, he began to stretch. He groaned at the feeling of aching muscles, but that's what you get when sleep sitting up.

He took a moment to orientate himself before looking down at the human. He hummed at it while pointing at it, and then his head.

"What?" it blurted out, confusion clear on it's face. He rolled his eyes. He pointed once again at the human, thereafter made a show of squatting, and then pointed at the top of his own scalp once again. "Oh! Are you offering me a ride on your head?!" it asked him in eagerness, shaking its little fists up and down.

He let out a huff and nodded. He believed it to be the best current option, since it gave him two free hands, while the human also didn't to stand on it's hurt leg.

The human squealed in excitement, and he rolled his eyes again. He was surprisingly quickly getting used to the human's quirks and habits. He gently deposited it on his head, making sure that had hold of his hair before he began to move. He slowly began lumbering forward, thinking that finding water would be his current priority. Couldn't have his new companion dehydrate.

Trying to remember if he had seen any ponds or lake nearby, he didn't pay attention the so called 'titans' he passed. The human, however, did.

Hangee unintentionally tensed. She might love titans, and she might have 'smell-blocking-titan-saliva' all over her, and she might sit on top of the God of All Titans (who also protected her), but she still felt unsafe. When in the presence titans, she had always been able to protect herself. She had always had the option to turn her horse, use her gear to escape, or use her blades to cut down foes. But she didn't now. Her gear was busted, not to mention her leg was broken (she wouldn't have been able to use her gear properly even if it was intact).

She had never experienced an encounter with a 'normal' titan, where she hadn't able to defend herself in some way, and never not even be able to make the call to do so. It was very unsettling. But as they passed by more and more titans unbothered, she slowly began to relax, and her muscles unwind. A smile made it's way to her lips: the view from the top of a titan was amazing. She could see everything! And she didn't have to worry about survival. She had never felt so free. She had never felt so... Alive.

Laughter bubbled up, and rang out clear as bells. The Handsom Guy made a grunting, as if to ask her why she was making such a noise. She grinned so her hard that her cheeks hurt. "This is amazing" Hangee whispered. Crawling her way from the top of his scalp to his forehead, making sure she had a proper hold on his hair, she looked down to make eyecontact with him. "You have no idea how much you did, by saving me." Dhe gave him a soft smile. "You didn't just give the opportunity to survive another day, you gave me the opportunity to live."

He seemed to have notice the waver in her voice, and tears springing forward in her eyes, for he raised a simple digit and gently petted her head. It made Zoe laugh once more, and when it seemed that Drop Dead Gorgeous was about to pull away his finger, she clutched it tight in a hug. "Thank you" she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He hummed, the sound almost resembling a cat's purr, and let it 'keep' his finger. It definitely looked ridiculous, but no one was there to judge them, and seemed to make the human happy, so he didn't mind. Spotting a river, he came to a stop. He gently wiggled his finger out of the humans grip, so he could gently pick it off of his head and place her on the ground.

It looked surprised, before it smiled up at him once again: "Thank you! How considerate, trying your best to keep me alive" It chuckled as it wiped it's tear streaked cheeks. "My my, what a gentleman-" it closed it's eyes layed down with it's arms spread out, and gave a sigh: "-unlike my other friends..." It frowned. "Especially Levi, the angry midget, he's a dick, always calling me a brat and gross." It's eyes lighted up in mirth, "Ha! If only he could see me now! Bet he would have a heartattack if he found out where my current body lotion comes from!"

He couldn't help but snort. The human had a funny way of phrasing things. He smiled down at it, gazing fondly at the blabbering mamal. They hadn't even been together a whole day, and yet he found that he didn't want their companionship to come to an end anytime soon. He sat down beside the human, letting his fingers glide through the water, raising his nonexisting eyebrow at it.

"Oh, right, water!" it seemed like it had all but forgotten about the life giving liquid right in front of them. It grunted as it sat up, "Right." It looked around for something, what it was he did not know. "Well, poop." He frowned at it. What a weird choice of words. "There's a small problem, Handsome Hunk, and that is that it would seem that I don't have a cup or bowl for the water" It seemed conflicted, which quite honestly perplexed him. He cupped his hand in the water, brought it into the air, before turning his wrist and dropping the water back into the river. He looked expectantly at the human, but frowned when it shook it's head. "I wish it was that easy big guy, but natural water sources can contain all sorts of germs, decieces and parasites who are harmful to humans. If I don't want to get sick, I have to boil the water before I drink it, but I don't have the tools for that. "

Realisation dawned upon him. Of course, how could he have forgotten!? It really had been too long time since he spend time with a human. Making he series of grunting noises, he stood up and made his way over to a nearby small tree. After checking that it didn't have any current inhabitants, he pulled it out of the ground. He made his way back the human and sat down. He carefully began to break off branches, sticks and logs and throw them in a neat pile. Well, it was neat considering the size differences between him and the wood...

He looked to the human, and made motions imitating that of striking a match. The human seemed very confused. He grunted, and made the motion again a bit more urgently, frustrated that the human didn't get what he was asking it. "... You want make a spear?" the human seemed rightfully unsure of it's answer, for how was making a spear going to help with their water problem? Would they stab at the river until it was dead, so it could no longer kill the human?

He rolled his eyes, made the motion again, pointed at the assembly of pieces of wood, and finally at the sun high in the sky. "Hit... Sticks... Sun..." He could almost hear the gears turn in the human's little head. "Sun... Light... Oh!" it snapped it's head up. "You're asking me if I have anything to light a fire with!" He nodded eagerly at the little human. Cheering over it's own success, it starting rummaging around in it's pocket before holding out a piece of flint and a piece of steel.

He smiled at it. Good, now he could continue.

He motioned for it to light a fire with pile between them. It did so, but seemed confused as to why, since they didn't have anything to use it for yet. As the fire grew bigger and bigger, he grabbed the trunk of the stripped tree. After breaking off a good chunk, he begab searching amongst the river's bank. Finding a stone he deemed suitable in both size and sharpness, he carefully began carving out the trunk piece. When it had been hollowed out decently, he handed over the now pot to the human.

It's eyes lighted up "This is perfect! I just have to burn the surface so, and then it can be used to boil the water! Never mind being used to make food, look at the size of it!" it seemed astatic. The pot was a bit big, wider than the human and as tall as it's torso, but had he tried making it smaller, it would probably just have broken apart in his ginormous hands. He grunted in satisfaction, and held out his hand to reclaim the wooden pot. The human smiled at him, "Right! Here you go!", it said and plopped the pot into his awaiting hand. He turned to the river, and lowered the pot into the stream. After filling it tk the brim, he brought back to the fire. He halted once he realised that the pot more burn than boil water in it's current state. Frowning, he turned back to the riverbank.

He put down the pot and searched for some big, flat rocks. Finding a handful, he turned back to the fire once again. Quickly digging out a hole in the middle, as to not burn himself too badly, he placed the stones and rocks on the ashen ground. Deeming it sufficient, he placed the pot on the stones, and thereafter sat down with a sigh. He smiled down at the human, thinking that the troublesome life of his new friend was much more interesting than his lumbering in the woods.

The changes the human brought were very welcome indeed.


End file.
